


In un limbo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Self-Hatred
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “A un certo punto devi prendere una decisione: i confini non tengono fuori gli altri, servono solo a soffocarti.”
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	In un limbo

** \- In un Limbo - **

****

C’era il sole.

Accecante. Puro.

Totalmente diverso da quello che sentiva dentro di sé.

Il suo volto era rigato dalle lacrime. Se ne vergognava.

Femminuccia, come sempre.

Come nessuno mancava mai di fargli notare.

_Severus... vai a fare una passeggiata._

Sua madre aveva cominciato a dirglielo più spesso, cercando di mascherare le lacrime nel suo tono di voce.

Piangeva anche lei, che aveva diritto di farlo.

Sperava sempre che il figlio non se ne accorgesse, ma lui aveva imparato fin troppo presto a cogliere i segnali.

Quando sua madre gli domandava di andarsene, dal salotto proveniva sempre rumore di bottiglie vuote, miste agli improperi del padre. E quando tornava, sua madre aveva sempre uno sguardo che pareva quasi scolpito nella pietra, sotto le macchie violacee di quei lividi che Severus stesso aveva sperimentato su di sé.

Non era più un bambino, ma non era nemmeno un uomo, ed era consapevole di questa sua situazione di stallo, del limbo in cui si trovava, quella fase della sua esistenza in cui persino la Terra sembrava girare a rallentatore, insieme alle sue azioni.

Erano solo i suoi pensieri ad andare più veloce di tutto il resto, e a condurlo sempre in luoghi dove non sarebbe mai voluto andare.

Alle parole di _lei_ , ad esempio.

_“A un certo punto devi prendere una decisione: i confini non tengono fuori gli altri, servono solo a soffocarti.”_

Era tipico di Lily. Quelle frasi apparentemente sentenziose, ma pronunciate con il suo solito tono gentile, accompagnate da quel sorriso che faceva davvero sembrare che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

Forse senza nemmeno sapere che era la sola a crederci davvero.

_A un certo punto devi prendere una decisione._

Doveva prendere una decisione, Severus.

Scegliere di lottare, scegliere di mettersi contro il padre, scegliere di emergere, oppure di nascondersi o persino scappare, ma comunque fare una scelta.

Quello che non era mai stato in grado di fare.

_In un limbo._

Rimaneva lì, ad attendere che le cose cambiassero. Sempre invano.

E pensava, pensava, pensava, senza realmente sapere cosa fare di se stesso. E mentre pensava, le _sue_ parole continuavano ad invadergli la mente, senza lasciargli la possibilità di dimenticarle.

_“La vita è un problema e noi siamo fatti così. Quindi puoi sprecare la tua vita a tracciare confini.”_

Ed era un’accusa, perché era esattamente quello che aveva fatto nel corso della sua esistenza. Aveva imposto dei limiti intorno a sé, delle barriere impenetrabili, in modo tale che nessuno fosse in grado di varcarle, per vedere quello che c’era dietro di esse. Un Severus Piton che poteva persino dirsi umano, ma che lui aveva avuto cura di nascondere, nella vana illusione di potersi proteggere dalle delusioni, dai fallimenti, dal dolore.

Ma non c’era scampo, o forse lui non era stato abbastanza bravo a nascondersi.

_Puoi sprecare la tua vita a tracciare confini._

Aveva quasi odiato Lily, per quella frase.

Perché lei aveva ogni diritto di pronunciarla, perché lei aveva una vita che non poteva essere sprecata, mentre lui era solo un inutile ragazzino che ogni giorno lottava per non soccombere, in quella casa dalle pareti troppo strette e sottili, che lasciavano traspirare tutta la sofferenza della madre e la sua, tuttavia senza lasciarla uscire all’esterno.

Quale vita c’era da sprecare?

Quale vita aveva, lui, tanto da doversene preoccupare?

Quella non era vita. Era solo andare avanti, giorno per giorno, sperando di passare inosservato agli occhi altrui, sperando che quelle mura tanto faticosamente costruite reggessero sotto le intemperie degli sguardi di rimprovero che gli venivano costantemente lanciati.

C’erano giorni in cui andava bene, e giorni in cui quegli occhi che si posavano su di lui sapevano fargli male, fino al punto da incrementare il suo odio verso gli altri, in un modo quasi inimmaginabile.

Sì, aveva quasi odiato Lily. Poi si era ricordato che lei non sapeva niente di lui.

O forse, sapeva tutto.

_“Oppure puoi decidere di vivere superandoli. Certo, ci sono dei confini che è decisamente troppo pericoloso varcare.”_

Troppo difficile.

E lei non se ne rendeva conto mentre tentava di farlo sentire meglio, mentre cercava di trovare una via di fuga per lui da quella situazione allucinante... ogni volta che scorgeva quello sguardo sul suo volto, lei ci provava.

E più che apprezzare i suoi sforzi, Severus non poteva fare. Né poteva dirle che quella via di fuga non esisteva, non poteva dirle che le sue parole erano gettate al vento.

Non poteva dirle che lui non sarebbe scappato, perché non aveva un luogo in cui andare.

_Ci sono dei confini che è decisamente troppo pericoloso varcare._

C’erano dei confini che non potevano essere valicati, e lui ormai si era rassegnato. Quella era la parte che avrebbe recitato per tutta la vita, scappando di tanto in tanto, ma tornando sempre a casa alla fine, sempre a fingere di non vedere e di non sentire.

C’erano dei confini pericolosi da varcare, quei confini all’interno dei quali non avrebbe lasciato entrare neanche Lily, la quale si sarebbe di certo resa conto che non c’era niente da salvare in lui, per quanto lei potesse parlargli e consigliarlo.

E lui non voleva che se ne accorgesse.

Se fosse accaduto, sarebbe entrata a far parte dell’infinito novero di cose che aveva perso.

_“Però una cosa la so: se sei pronto a correre il rischio, la vita dall'altra parte è spettacolare.”_

Spettacolare.

_Spettacolare._

Ma lui non l’avrebbe mai scoperto, perché per lui non c’era una vita dall’altra parte.

E non avrebbe corso il rischio di gettarsi nel vuoto, di ribellarsi a quell’esistenza, senza la certezza che alla fine di quel buio ci fosse davvero una luce nella quale, finalmente, avrebbe potuto trovare un minimo di serenità.

_La vita dall’altra parte è spettacolare._

Era una menzogna, ma non gliel’avrebbe detto.

Non aveva obblighi nei confronti di se stesso, perché era solo un inutile ragazzino senza una ragione per abbattere le stesse barriere che si era imposto.

Non aveva obblighi nei confronti della sua vita.

Quella stessa vita che l’aveva relegato in quel luogo dimenticato dall’uomo.

_In limbo._


End file.
